PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF TENNIS
by ayumi030716
Summary: Rina Echizen, ryoma's sister, is back in Japan for a vacation.In her stay, there are lots of things happened.
1. Chapter 1

SHE'S BACK

"Whoa! Atlas! After a long flight, I am here! It's been a long time since I was in this place. Ah! Tokyo! I miss this place so much! "Rina said

"Hey, ma'am! Where are you going?" the driver asked

"Please bring me to this place!" Rina replied

"Okay, ma'am!" driver said

"Whoa! This house really changed." Rina said.

She excitedly entered their house…

"Tadaima!" Rina shouted excitedly. "How's everyone?"

"Oh! Rina, you're here! Welcome back! I thought you're going to arrive tomorrow. How's the flight?" her mother said..

"It's so tiring. I'm really happy to be in this place again! Where's father?" Rina asked

"Here!" Nanjiro replied

"Dad! Aren't you surprise?" Rina asked

"Of course not!" nanjiro replied

"Ah! Why are you like that?" Rina asked (starting to cry)

Why? Because I know that you're going home. Nanjiro replied

(laughing) right! I told you and mom about that! Rina answered

"Dad, I will not ask you if you missed me because I know you do! (laugh)"Rina said

"No, I didn't!" nanjiro replied shyly

"Oh! By the way, where's Ryoma? I really miss that kid." Rina asked

"He's still in school." Her mother answered

"Oh! I see, then, I will go to his school!" Rina said

"Are you sure? You're still new to this place." Her mom said

"Mom, I've been here in this place for years. Just give me the address of Ryoma's school." Rina said

"Are you really sure?" Her mom asked

"Yes! Don't worry, I'll be fine." Rina replied

"Okay, then, you can go now!" Her mom said

"Thanks mom! I'll just text you if something happen. I'll be going." Rina said

"Ok! Take care! Be careful." Her mom said

"I will!" Rina shouted

Rina left their house and went to Ryoma's school to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

PRINCE'S SISTER

Rina arrived on Ryoma's school.

"Is this seishun gakeun? Hmmm, it's such a big school. I wonder where Ryoma is?" Rina asked

Rina entered the school and suddenly she hit Horio, who was carrying something.

"Ah!" Horio shouted

" Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't see you. Let me help you with that." Rina said

" it's okay, ma'am!" Horio said

Suddenly, Sato and Mizuno came.

"Horio! Horio!' Sato and Mizuno shouted

"Who is she?" sato asked

"is she your sister?" mizuno asked

" no!" horio denied

"Hi! I'm Rina. I am new to this school and I don't know where the tennis court is. Could you tell me where it is?" rina said

"we absolutely know it. We are a tennis player, right guys? Hahaha" horio said

"don't listen to him, Rina-san . We're just a beginner in playing tennis." Mizuno said

"Oh! It's okay! Ahm, Could you bring me there?" rina said

" oh! Sure" sato said

Horio, with his friends , brought Rina to the tennis court. While walking, they were asking Rina what is she doing in seigaku and why is she going to tennis court.

"Rina-san, what are you doing here?" horio asked

"I am looking for someone." Rina said

" who is it?" mizuno asked

Rina didn't answer the question of Mizuno because their senpai came.

"hey! Who is that girl with you guys?" momo asked

"she is Rina-san. We're going to bring her to the tennis court." Horio said

"hello! I'm Rina" Rina said

"hi! What can we do for you?" oishi asked

" Actually….." rina said

Rina didn't reply because she already saw Ryoma and started running to him. He hugged him tightly.

" Ryoma! I missed you so much!" rina said while hugging ryoma

"ah! Why are you here? You're supposed to be in U.S.A." ryoma asked

"ah! What kind of question is that? Aren't you surprised?" rina said

"no!" ryoma said

" eeesh! That's not a good answer."rina said

"you know each other?" eiji asked

" yes, I'm ryoma's…" rina said

"girlfriend." Horio said

"ryoma's girlfriend?" tomo shouted

" huh? Ryoma has a girlfriend?" sakuno asked

"really?" kawamura said

Ryoma's senpais started to annoy him because they thought that Rina was his girlfriend. She was just laughing behind when they also started to ask questions.

"so, when did you two meet? Please, tell all the details from the very start up to the end. Haha.." eiji trying to annoy rina

"senpai!" momo said

sorry, I'm just curious." Eiji said

"so, tell me, is ryoma a good boyfriend?" momo said

"hmmmm, kinda!" rina said while laughing

They were still continuing annoying the two when suddenly coach Ryuzaki came.

what's happening here?" coach ryuzaki asked

"Ryoma's girlfriend is here." Momo said

" huh? Girlfriend.." coach ryuzaki said

" Grandma!" rina said

"Rina? Is that really you?" coach ryuzaki asked

" yup, it's me." Rina said

you've grown." Coach ryuzaki said

" yeah, I know..haha.." rina said

Suddenly, Tezuka, Fuji and Inui came.

" what's going on here?" fuji asked

"oh, by the way, Rina, I would like you to meet seigaku's tennis regulars." Coach ryuzaki said

"nice to meet you Ryoma's girlfriend." Eiji said

" she's not my girlfriend." Ryoma insisted

"don't deny it ryoma." Momo said

"what are you all guys saying? Rina isn't the girlfriend of Ryoma." Coach ryuzaki said

"not the girlfriend?" kaido asked

"then, who is she coach?" kawamura asked

"she is Rina Echizen, ryoma's older sister." Coach said

"what? Sister?" eiji, momo, kawamura and oishi shouted

"I never thought that ryoma has an older sister." Momo said

"me either" kawamura said.

"but she is nicer compared to " eiji said

Everybody starts laughing..

" I am nice." Ryoma said

"hello everyone!. I am ryoma's sister, Rina Echizen, a 3rd year student." Rina said

"waaa! So you're older than me. I'm so sorry if I didn't respect you." Momo said

" it's okay." Rina said

"Ryoma, why didn't you tell us that you have a sister?" inui asked

" you didn't even bother to ask me." Ryoma said

"it's nice to meet you. I'm the captain, tezuka kunimitsu." Tezuka said

"you're the captain? I thought he is the one (pointing to Kaido)." Rina said

"huh? Me? No!" kaido denied

"kaido as captain? I can't even imagine that." Momo said

"what did you say? You are not more deserving to be a captain." Kaido said

" what? Are you telling me that I cannot be a good captain?" momo said

"yesssss!" kaido said

"then, I'll prove it to you." Momo said

"don't bother them. By the way, I'm oishi syuichirou, the vice-captain." Oishi said

"I am Fuji Syusuke, 3rd year student." fuji said

"hey! My name is Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you." Eiji said

"inui sadaharu, 3rd year student." inui said

" kawamura takashi, 3rd year student. nice to meet you." Kawamura said

" Momoshiro takeshi, 2nd year student. nice to meet you." Momo said

"kaido kaoru, 2nd year student. ssssss" kaido said

"nice to meet you too." Rina said


	3. Chapter 3

A SHORT TALK

It was late afternoon so everybody decided to go home.

"goodbye everyone!" eiji said

"goodbye!" momo said

"see you!" kawamura said

"see yah!" oishi said

" goodbye everyone! It's really nice to meet you." Rina said

"you too." Fuji replied

Rina and Ryoma already arrived in their home.

"we're home!" rina shouted

" welcome back!" rinko said

"mom, why didn't you tell me that Rina-oneesan will come home?" ryoma asked

"you didn't even ask." Nanjiro replied

"I am not asking you, old man" ryoma said

"ok, stop it. The important thing is that I am now here." Rina said

Rina pushed Ryoma upstairs.

"come on. Let's go upstairs." Rina said

"why?" Ryoma asked

"nothing! Just show me upstairs" rina said

"urgh! Alright!" ryoma said

"and let's have a talk." Rina said

Rina and Ryoma went upstairs and they had a little talk inside Ryoma's room.

" ok! What are we going to talk about?" ryoma asked

"nothing!.haha. oh! Karupin! Come here! I missed you so much! Did you missed me? Haha." Rina said

"hey!" ryoma shouted

"yes!" rina asked

"what now?" ryoma asked

"nothing!.haha" rina replied

" urgh! Why you?" ryoma starting to get annoyed

"just kidding!.haha. So, how was the new school?" rina asked

" it's fine." Ryoma replied

" you're a regular now, right?" rina asked

" yeah!" ryoma answered

" is it hard?" rina asked

" no!" ryoma said

" haha..i know that would be your answer." Rina said

" why did you come home?" ryoma asked

" nothing! I just want to and I really missed you, mom and dad." Rina aswered

" but?" ryoma said

"karupin! I really missed playing with you." Rina said to karupin

" how about you? How are you?" ryoma asked

" I'm really great. I am so happy to be home." Rina replied

" hey! it's been a long time since we have played together. Let's play." Ryoma said

" ah? Not now, I'm kinda tired, maybe next time. Is it ok?" rina said

" ok!" ryoma replied

" gotta go sleep now." Rina said

" ok!" ryoma said

" oyasumi!" rina said

"oyasumi!' ryoma replied

Rina left the room of Ryoma and goes to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

I'M LOST

The next morning…

"ohayo! Wake up now.." rina said

"uh! I'm still sleepy.." ryoma replied

" hmmm! Wake up. Let's have a short walk." Rina said

"I don't want." Ryoma said

"please!" rina said

"I'm still sleepy." Ryoma insisted

"huhu.. You want your older sister to be bored here all day in the house. You don't want me to enjoy my stay here. What kind of brother are you? I'm not gonna stay here in Japan for long and yet you don't want to show this place to me. It will be better if I'll go back to U.S." rina cried

"alright!" ryoma said

"sure?" rina asked

"yes!" rtoma replied

"yehey! haha.. gotcha! Is my acting good?" rina said and starting to laugh

"urgh! Why you?" ryoma getting angry

"haha. I'll wait for you downstairs! Make it fast, ok?" rina shouted

"hey! Urgh! That girl." Ryoma said

Ryoma had finished preparing so they left the house…

"I'm done!" ryoma said

" okay, then let's go" rina said

"ok!" ryoma replied

"we're leaving!" rina said

"ok! Take care!" rinko said

"yes, mom" rina replied

Rina and ryoma left the house and take a walk..

" where will you want to go?" ryoma asked

"hmmm! I don't . just show me this place" rina replied

"ok!" ryoma said

Ryoma and Rina were walking when suddenly Rina saw a child crying. She went to the child to help him. Ryoma didn't notice it.

"hey there! Why are you crying?" rina asked

"huhu..i am lost!" the child cried

"uh! That's bad!" rina said

"do you know the address of your house?" rina asked

"no!" the child replied

"ok, I'll just bring you to the police station" rina said

So, Rina brought the child to the police station. In the police station, the mother of the child was also there. The mother thanked Rina for helping her child. Going out of the station, she thought that Ryoma was after him.

"Ryoma! Ryoma? Where did that kid go? Ryoma? Oh my! Please don't tell me I lost Ryoma, I mean, I'm lost! Waaa! I'm not familiar to this place" Rina shouted

Rina started to walk and find Ryoma likewise, Ryoma is finding her big sister.

"Where did that girl go? Ah! She's not familiar to this place." Ryoma said

Even if Ryoma won't tell it, he is worried about her sister. He started to walk and find his sister. While walking, he meet Momoshiro.

"Ah! Is that Ryoma? Hmmm.. Ryoma!" Momo shouted

"Momo-Senpai!" ryoma said

"what are you doing here all alone?" momo asked

"ah, I 'm finding my sister" ryoma replied

"huh? Finding your sister? Why? What happen? Momo asked

"I lost her" ryoma replied

"c'mon, I'll help you find her." Momo said

"ah, thanks senpai" ryoma said

Momoshiro helped Ryoma to find Rina. While finding Rina, they also meet the other members.

"hey look! Echizen and Momo." Oishi said

"Hey! Momo and chibi. What are you up to? Eiji asked

"They did not here you." Fuji said

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Eiji shouted

"oh, kikumaru-senpai, oishi-senpai, fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?" momo said

"you! What are you two doing here?" oishi said

"Rina is lost!" momo shouted

"what?" eiji shouted

"let's find her" oishi said

So, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji helped Ryoma and Momo in finding Rina. They also meet Kaido, Kawamura and Inui along their way and they also helped them. On the other, Rina was also finding Ryoma. Whole day of finding, they finally saw Rina.

"Ah! There she is! guys, I saw her. Come here!" momo shouted

"where is she? Eiji asked

"look! she's there." Momo replied

"it looks like she's playing with the kids." Oishi said

"she love kids." Ryoma said

"Rina!" all of them shouted

"oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" rina said

"finding you?" eiji replied

"finding me?" rina said

"ryoma told us that you're lost." Fuji said

"oh, yes..haha" rina said

"why are you laughing? You're lost, right?" ryoma said

"yes, I'm really scared because I don't know how to go home but when I saw this kids here , I started playing with them. By the way, how did you find me her?" rina asked

"ryoma, told us that you're lost so we help him to find you" oishi said

"oh, really? I know you're gonna find me that's why I'm not that worried..haha" rina said

"no, I'm not." Ryoma replied

"you know what I can feel the sadness in chibi when you were lost." Eiji said

"no, I'm not sad" ryoma said

Everybody started to laugh.

At home…

"good evening! We're back." Rina said

"how's your day? Rinko asked

"oh, it's really fun, mom. I really enjoyed the day. I'm looking forward for tomorrow. I'm so excited on what's going to happen, right Ryoma? haha" rina answered

"I don't know" ryoma replied

"ok, stop that. go upstairs and change your clothes then, after that we're going to eat." rinko said

"yes, mom!" rina said


End file.
